Bonnie's Clown
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: What really happened with Bonnie's encounter with Twisty? Bonnie/Twisty


-Yeah, Bonnie Lipton likes clowns, but how much? What really does happen at her picnic with Troy? I call it Twisty porn. Bonnie/Twisty-

It was a weekend at the lake. Bonnie, who is only 19, is on a picnic date with her 20 year old college boyfriend, Troy. He had to get somethng from his car, which leaves Bonnie cleaning up her lunch plates and putting them away in the picnic basket. She preparing to have more make-out room with Troy.

What she didn't expect, was having a strange clown walking directly toward her. As he got closer, she could see him better, and she starts eyeing him in a seductive manner. What she didn't tell Troy, was that she has a thing for clowns.

Bonnie: Who are you?

Twisty says nothing, but takes a bow, then surprisingly pulls out flowers from his sleeve. Bonnie startles a bit, but then he gets on one knee, handing her the flowers. She takes them, and smiles, and takes it as a sign of flirtation.

Bonnie: Clown, did anyone ever tell you, that you're so damn hot?

The clown looks at her, confused.

Bonnie: Seriously. You're so freaking sexy.

Bonnie compliments at the confused clown, as he starts pulling juggling pins out of his clown bag. That's when Troy shows up, making Bonnie clear her dirty thoughts on the clown.

Troy: Bonnie, who is this guy?

Bonnie: Not sure. I thought you hired a clown.

Troy: No, I didn't.

Troy approaches the clown.

Troy: Back away from my girlfriend, you asshole.

Twisty responds by knocking him out with his juggling pins, leaving Bonnie in a surprising gasp.

Bonnie: Why did you do that?

Twisty: (slurs and gurgles) I'm sorry.

Bonnie: That's okay. I wanted you anyways.

Twisty's eyes widen in response.

Bonnie: Sit down, clown.

Twisty drops his juggling pins on the ground, before carefully sitting on the picnic blanket, and she doesn't hesitate to straddle his lap.

Bonnie: I always wanted to be fucked by a clown.

Twisty just looks at her, overwhelmed, then putting his hands on her waist. She responds to his touch, by slowly grinding against him and moaning.

Bonnie: Fuck, clown, you're turning me on. The way that mask looks on your face, your little tuffs of hair, so hot and sexy.

Then she started touching him. Her hands play with his hair tuffs, making the clown giggle with delight. She leaned down, to kiss his masked lips, which made him blush. From Twisty's point of view, he never had a woman sit on his lap, and compliment him on his attractive features. He really didn't think he was attractive. He has no jaw, wearing a worn clown suit and he smells bad.

Bonnie grabs the sides of his mask, throws her head back and moans out his name.

Bonnie: Fuck me, clown.

Twisty is getting aroused. He always had a big bulge, but his baggy clown suit always hid it from plain sight.

Bonnie: Am I a naughty girl, clown?

Twisty: (slurs and gurgles) Yes.

Bonnie: Am I making happy, clown?

Twisty: (slurs and gurgles) Very much.

Slured the horny clown. Last time he had some action, were from desperate mothers at the circus, after he entertained their children in 1943. Being unemployed made him very unattractive, to the ladies, up until now.

Twisty had spread his legs, laying Bonnie on the blanket, her legs still around his waist. He leans forward and start unbuttoning her blouse and messaging her bare breasts. Pinching at the nipples to get her excited.

Bonnie: (moans) Oh, clown!

The more she moaned, the harder he got, til it was straining in his trousers. He gurgles and moans, as Bonnie scooted her bottom closer to bulge, and is able to reach up and feel his nipples through his baggy clown tunic.

Bonnie: I want you inside me, clown. I'm very wet.

Bonnie bites her lip, out of anticipation, as he reaches under her dress and sticks a finger inside her pussy. He had big fingers and she is tight, and he could tell by the by she moaned.

Twisty: (slurs and gurgles) You so tight.

Bonnie: My first time, was gonna be with Troy, til you showed up. Then when I saw you, I knew my first time would be special.

Twisty: (slurs and gurgles) I'll make you come.

Bonnie had managed to sit up, so she could caress Twisty's face and kiss his plastic mouth. She grabs his neck collar and attempts to drag him down on top of her.

Bonnie: Then do me, you sexy clown.

Twisty positions himself, on his knees, and Bonnie lays back and watches as he pulls out his big cock from his baggy clown pants. It was long, thick and she licked her lips.

Bonnie: Oh clown, you are so big.

Twisty: (slurs and gurgles) Call me "Twisty".

Bonnie lays on her back. Twisty picks up her legs, bringing her bottom closer to his cock, as he has her at an incline for deeper penetration. Her legs rest on his shoulders, as he slowly penatrates her tight pussy. She screams at first, which Twisty expected, do his big cock.

Twisty holds onto her legs, for support, as began ramming his big cock in and out of her, making her moan loudly. At first it hurt, for Bonnie, but now it just feels good. Fromthis position, he is able to give her everything he's got, with every single thrust.

Bonnie is climaxing, and Twisty was near coming.

Bonnie: (moans) Oh, Twisty!

Twisty says nothing, but make gurgly moans, until he cums deep inside her. Troy wakes up, in a daze, only to see the same clown pumping into his girlfriend. After Twisty pulls out, Troy gets up and shoves Twisty to the ground, before facing Bonnie.

Troy: What the fuck, Bonnie?

Bonnie: Troy, I can explain.

Twisty had a pair of gardening shears, in his clown bag, and reaches for them.

Troy: How can you let this hobo stick his dirty dick inside you?

Bonnie: You wouldn't understand.

Out of no where, Twisty charges at Troy and knocking him down, before sitting over him and stabbing him constantly with the shears. Bonnie gasps in horror, before she starts running for help. But from the sex, she could barely walk, and she collapsed to the ground. Twisty sees her running, then runs after her. when she tried to get up, he ended up tackling her to the ground.

Twisty: (panting, sluring) Where are you going?

Bonnie: You killed Troy.

Twisty: (panting, sluring) I'm sorry, but he had is coming.

Twisty says, then picking her up, to carry her.

Bonnie: what now, Twisty? You're just gonna carry me to your circus?

Twisty: (slurs and gurgles) No, but I have a place. A private place.

Bonnie: Okay, now let's go.

Bonnie demands, before Twisty whisks her off into the woods, in his arms.

The End


End file.
